


A little help from Mommy and Daddy

by BunnyJess



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Biology, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Jason Todd, Clark on monitor duty, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom Clark Kent, Domme Lois Lane, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking, Sub Jason Todd, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wonder Woman baby sitting, blowjob, cum sharing, mentions of Jasons many mothers, post moving in, safeword, tame alien biology in the grand scheme of things, toddler Jon Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Clark and Lois set down rules for their sub, knowing if he sticks to them he’ll have a better quality of life. It’s just a shame Jason breaks them meaning they have to punish their sub. If he takes it well he’ll get a reward, something Clark and Lois know he’ll love.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane/Jason Todd, Lois Lane/Jason Todd
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: spanking and Daddy kink. 
> 
> With all Jason’s history etc it wouldn’t surprise me that he’d have a Mommy/Daddy kink. Here he gets both fulfilled.

A sharp cry of pain echoed around the room. The sound of skin hitting skin following. The sharp cry screaming out once again.

On and on it went. A smack. A scream of shock and pain. A whimpered number.

Over and over.

Every hit harder than the last. At least, that’s how it felt. Placement continually changing. Keeping the younger man on his toes. Anticipation making the sting that much more pleasurable.

With one final swish through the air, the hand lands on his ass. Flesh bouncing as he gasps out the number. The hand moving to rub over the reddened flesh. Bruises and blisters already appearing.

“Good boy, such a good boy. Took your punishment so well.” The deep voice of the man whose lap he was across rumbled through him. A slight midwestern twang, by way of Kansas, from an upbringing in Smallville exactly what Jason needs to hear.

The strong hand is joined by a smaller one running through his hair. Brushing away his tears as violet eyes meet his own. The blue eye looking closer to the green with how deep the tears changed them.

“What do you think Mommy? Has our boy been punished enough and been good enough for a reward?” Clark looked to his wife, still unable to believe they had this. They had a partner who fit so perfectly into their lives. A sub needy enough to satisfy two doms. Better yet, a sub who could withstand Clark using most of his strength. The Lazarus Bruce hated coursing through his son giving him the ability to be nearly on par with kryptonians. If it wasn’t for his own desires he might have tried setting Kon or Kara up with Jason, except he’s greedy and knows how much Lois and he needed this.

Lois looked back at Jason, hand cupping his cheek as she kept his gaze on her. Thumb wiping away the tears that were still a constant stream. Smile lighting up her eyes as she flicked her gaze to her husband. Not taking the offer to use her safeword.

“Please mommy, please. Pleasepleasepleaseplease. Have I been good for you and Daddy? Please tell me Mommy. I want to be good for you both.” Jason rambled out before Lois could reply. Her smiling turning soft as she looked at her boy. No flinches as Clark ran his hand over his bruised ass and thighs. None as the hand pressed in. Just that odd-eyed gaze locked on her’s as his begging fell into silence.

“You’ve been such a good boy.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead. The tender action getting the most pained sounding whine from Jason so far that night.

Clark wrapped his arms around Jason’s chest and lifted him up while rolling him over. Shifting the younger man around until he could scoop him into a bridal carry to place gently on his back on the bed. Just because the punishment was over didn’t mean they couldn’t fuel the pain slut their boy was. Laying him on his back causing the rough hotel sheets to rub against the marks.

Cock standing hard and proud. Weeping pre-cum onto his stomach. Such control, their good sub not reaching his end without permission. He really was going above and beyond to be good after breaking their rules since the last time they’d seen him. Rules they’d put in place to keep him safe and healthy during his mission in space with The Outlaws. Rules he’d not completely broken but took more as guidelines, not sticking to them strictly. The only reason punishment was restricted to 60 smacks was because he’d been so honest.

“So handsome. My beautiful boy.” Clark watched as his words made Jason keen. Flushing red and looking away. Not outright denying, never denying what his doms said, just still disbelieving.

“You really are JayJay. You’re _our_ beautiful boy.” Lois corrected as she settled beside Jason. Turning his head and quickly claiming him in a deep, all consuming kiss.

It was a distraction, Clark knew, yet he still had to watch for a moment. Both his lovers looking so good as they got lost in each other. He noticed Jason’s hands fisted in the sheets and smiled. They hadn’t given him permission to touch them yet. Their boy so determined to be good.

Oh so slowly, with lube dripping down his fingers, Clark pressed one into their boy. Hearing the muffled gasp that Lois drank down eagerly. Slowly twisting his hand. Pulling out and pressing back in. Tugging on the rim. Coating Jason inside and out.

He let his hand move slowly. Remaining at one finger even after Jason became loose enough for two. Watching for his reaction to the frustrating action.

After five minutes, when Clark had seen no physical reaction, heard no begging, their boy being good and only taking what was offered, he pressed in a second thick finger. Twisting and scissoring them in the same languid pace. Letting his knuckles brush Jason’s prostate and drinking in the sight of their boy’s back arching and failing at kissing back.

Lois broke away then. Kissing down his neck to his chest. Biting into the substantial muscle there. The breathless sound Jason made making her do it again and again.

Taking his hand and guiding it to her soaked cunt. Guiding his fingers to her clit. Holding his hand still as she circled her own hips. That hand staying still as he waited for permission to do more.

The permission never came. Nor would it. Not tonight. They had bigger things planned.

“So here is what we’re going to do.” Clark’s voice broke the intimate silence that had settled over them all. His hand moving to Lois’ back so they were all touching. “Mommy is going to fuck you with her choice of cock while I’m fucking her. Once she’s cum, I’ll fuck you and mark you up all prettily inside. Then and only then will you be allowed to cum too. Does that sound okay Jayjay?” He might have used the name Jason had with them, especially during a scene, but it was a serious question. A way to check in and ensure they weren’t going to push him past what he needed. Their sub’s needs coming before any wants or needs they had.

“Y-yes Daddy.” Jason stuttered out. Clenching around his fingers and pressing his chest closer to Lois. His safeword not coming out. Just one of many checks Clark and Lois made amongst themselves.

“There’s a good boy.” The praise had their boy shivering. His reaction to it always making Clark want to punch his friend and give him a hug. That lack of attention benefiting them while breaking their hearts a little.

Lois moves once Clark moves his hand. Slipping off the bed to pull on her strap-on. The red dildo one of their smaller ones. Clearly she wants Jason to still be tight for him. Tighter than he would be if she’d picked the blue or rainbow ones. Their girth only a touch smaller than his own.

He pushes in a third finger. Still just as slow. Locking eyes with his wife. The silent message getting across. No faster than his fingers until he was inside her. Getting a nod back as she lubed her cock up and reached around it to spread the remainder over her soaking folds. Pushing two fingers into herself and sighing in bliss.

They waited while Clark continued the agonisingly slow pace. Both thrumming with pleasure and need. Waiting for Jason to be past ready for a forth. Still teasing as he kept their boy on edge.

Only once he was satisfied with the looseness of Jason’s hole did he move back. Stepping aside to let Lois in. His wife climbing onto the bed and settling between Jason’s obscenely splayed thighs.

She brushed the purple head of her cock over his hole and along his crack. Letting it catch only to drag it away. Every whine the action pulled from him making her do it again until her resolve snapped.

Lining up Lois pushed in slowly. Her hands supporting her on Jason’s chest while Clark held his hips. Wrapping himself around his wife to watch their boy’s face.

Their JayJay’s face went almost blank with the need to be filled being satisfied. A sign they’d learnt to interpret. His mind floating into subspace and letting him let go. The blankness coming from his desire to be good and not ask for more while getting what they knew he needed and never more than that.

He let go of one hip to press three fingers into his wife. Her surprised gasp causing Jason to snap his eyes open. Smiling at the pleasure he saw on Lois’ face. Always so easy to read was their boy, his enjoyment at Lois getting pleasure causing his own to ramp up.

Her thrusts stayed languid. Slowly out and in. Pulling back until the head nearly popped out and pressing in until she was flush against him. The straps of her strap-on rubbing against his raw skin.

Clark didn’t make Lois wait long. He never did. She wasn’t the one being punished but his partner in this. Her need for that release never holding him back for long.

He ran his thick, long cock through her folds. Bigger than any human and twice as hard. Coating himself in her to ensure he didn’t hurt her.

Pressing the head against her hole and letting her pulling out of Jason and slip him inside. The head popping in and his length getting sucked up by her. A large chunk of it remaining outside after she’d taken as much as she could. It didn’t matter. That was always Jason’s job.

He kept still as Lois moved. Allowing her time to adjust to his cock stretching her open. Rubbing against her g-spot on every pass with the head. Her shoulders slumping as her pleasure built. Watching Jason get punished always did it for her.

Clark could feel how wet and excited watching his hand slam onto Jason’s bare ass had made her. Standing at his side with her arms crossed and just observing was always more exhilarating for the woman than actually carrying it out. Clark knew it was because of the force he could put behind each smack compared to her. Paddle or hand, it didn’t matter, his strength was always the same. The sting different between the two giving different levels of punishment.

Once Lois started groaning lowly, telling their boy how good he was being, Clark began moving. His hips slamming into Lois and forcing her to fuck harder into JayJay. Earning them a squeak of surprise from their boy as it started getting close to the pace he was desperate for.

It took considerable amounts of willpower to hold his strength back. To not let loose and fuck Lois the way he did their boy. That would just hurt her though, and not in any way that’d be fun. His control the reason he deferred to Lois in their trio.

She was their ultimate control. The one aware enough to always be looking out for their sub and giving Clark the chance to use his power for pleasure.

As she reached her climax, Lois scratched her nails down Jason’s chest. “Such a good boy,” she panted. Moaning as the base of her cock rubbed her clit and Clark hit her g-spot over and over.

Clark reached from Jason’s hip, where he’d gone back to holding them with both hands, and guided one of Jason’s hands to one of Lois’ boobs. Looking him in the eye as they both waited for her to give the order. His hand squeezing down on every thrust, brushing Jason’s hip and forcing him to squeeze the plump flesh under his hand.

“That’s it baby-boy. Squeeze Mommy’s tit, play with it like the good boy you are.” Clark released Jason’s hand at Lois’ command. Her moan letting him know he’d began tweaking Lois’ nipple and squeezing the plump flesh.

She tightly clenched around him. Tipping over the edge and letting her hips shudder and jerk as she found her end. The tight hold she had on Clark’s cock pulling him into his first orgasm of the night. Coating her insides with rivers of cum.

Luckily multiple orgasms were a part of kryptonian biology for men. His cock staying rock hard as his pleasure never petered out. Their JayJay would be dripping and slopping, gaping open by the end of the night. His ass just made for taking everything Clark could give. His resolve to wait until Clark was finished impressing them every time.

“Mommy,” Jason whined. His hand twitching in the sheets. Telling the pair exactly what he wanted.

Lois leaned down, Clark moving a hand to her back to hold her there as she came down. Her lips connecting with Jason’s and giving him the extra contact he needed.

“That what you needed JayJay?” Clark’a voice was a husky thing, as dangerous to Jason as Kryptonite was to Clark. “Needed Mommy to kiss you, to love her beautiful boy?”

Lois pulled away just far enough for them both to hear the moan Jason let out at Clark’s words. His cock pumping out a huge bead of pre-cum. Smiling down at her boy, reaching out and tracing a hand down the side of his face that contained the thick scar.

“So beautiful. Mommy and Daddy’s beautiful boy. Always making us proud.” She made sure to be touching the scar when she called him beautiful. Their boy letting out a sob as he tried desperately to keep his head from shaking in denial of her words. Clark knew, if Mommy or Daddy called him beautiful then Jason knew it was the honest truth. They never lied to him. They couldn’t. He was too precious to them.

Clark stepped back, his cock sliding out of Lois and releasing the cum he’d been blocking. Staining her thighs and the bedsheets. Guiding Lois out of Jason and crouching at her feet.

He helped his wife out of her strap-on. Peppering her thighs and stomach with featherlight kisses. Helping her onto the bed to lay beside their boy as her legs threatened to give out.

As Clark climbed back onto the bed and pushed Jason’s thighs even wider, ensuring he had room to get as close as possible, Lois reached between her legs. Using three fingers to scoop up some of their combined fluids and bringing them up to Jason’s mouth. The first touch of her fingertips making his lips part and tongue dart out. Sucking her fingers in as he drank down the taste of his doms.

She continued to scoop up more and feed it to Jason. Clark noticing the way JayJay chased her fingers. Lining up the head of his cock and using any residual liquids on his cock to lube the way. Flicking open the bottle and letting his fall down onto Jason’s sac, gaze following the path it took as it ran to his cock. Watching how his girth stretched the red, swollen rim and his length disappeared. Further in than any other partner he’d had.

Jason moaned as Clark filled him. Mouth falling open and letting Lois fuck her fingers into his mouth faster than Clark was moving and wiping them off on his tongue. Clark unable to tear his gaze from where he joined Jason.

The pace remained slow until Clark could tell his JayJay had adjusted. Speeding up and letting his hips slam into the reddened skin. Rubbing a hand over the hot flesh and scratching over it.

“So. Fucking. Good. JayJay.” Clark said. Emphasising each word with a pound of his considerable strength. Hips touching ass as Jason took all of him. “Look at our boy Mommy. He’s so good, taking everything Daddy gives him.” He babbled as he moved harder and faster. Jason never once flinching as Clark slowly let go of his control.

He came with a guttural grunt. Pumping his seed deep into their boy. Marking him in the most intimate way. Claiming him the same way Lois’ slick on his tongue did. Their JayJay. Always.

The pace continued. Every time his hips slammed into Jason it sounded almost as hard as the smacks. Clark’s power weakening as he smashed through his third and began to build his fourth and final orgasm.

“Fuck! Mommy he’s so sloppy. Our boy is drenched. Can you hear that JayJay? Can you hear how sloppy and open you are? Still sucking me in like a good boy.” As he felt his fourth crescendo nearing he looked at Lois. His partner in everything nodding and shifting around. Her fingers still in Jason’s mouth giving their boy something to suck on, almost like he was sucking a pacifier.

Jason screamed out their names as her mouth closed around the head of his cock. Clark’s vision allowing him to see the way her tongue swirled around the head when she sucked.

He released one of Jason’s purpled hips to caress his face. Getting those blue and green eyes to look at him. The green a vibrant neon ring in counterpoint to the sparkling sky blue one. Pupils blown as wide as they’d go with the pleasure overtaking him.

As soon as Jason’s vision cleared Clark replaced his wife’s fingers with his own thumb. “You did good, so good for Mommy and Daddy. Let go now, be a good boy and let go.” Permission given, their boy screamed around the thumb holding his mouth open. Filling Lois’ mouth as she encouraged every drop.

She pulled off once he’d finished. Licking up the last dribble. Turning to press herself against Clark. Their mouths met in a desperate kiss. Lois sharing the load she’d carefully held. The taste of their boy on his wife’s lips pushing him over the edge one final time.

Finally flagging, Clark pulled his softening cock slowly from Jason. Lois and him sharing a lowly heated look at the overstimulated whimper and then the whine feeling empty came from their JayJay. His hands running up and down Jason’s thighs as he helped him into a less spread position. The movement causing more of Clark’s multiple releases to gush from him. The Kryptonian flushing at the visible reminder of just how much he produced _every_ time.

Lois moved back to Jason’s side. Holding him in her arms and tucking him against her chest. His head pillowed on her ample chest. Her fingers running through his hair.

“You are the best boy we could ask for JayJay. We love you so much. Always making us proud. Taking your punishment and rewards so well.” Her voice wasn’t above a whisper. The volume and gentle touches allowing Jason to resurface slowly in an attempt to prevent sub-drop.

Meanwhile Clark had been gathering a handful of warm, wet washcloths. Wiping their boy down as best he could. Touch firm but gentle. His voice cutting through Lois’ as he told Jason exactly what he was about to do with every wipe.

Once he’d dumped them in the bath he draped the covers over both his lovers. Slipping in behind Jason to hold them both. Sandwiching Jason between them to continue the grounding touch. Waiting for him to surface enough to rub ointment onto every bruise and blister, every red angry welt.

Lois continued her praise. Both caressing him. Clark pressing kisses to his neck to continue to show Jason he was loved.

Fifteen minutes later Jason shifted in Lois’ hold. The first movement without direction since the scene began. Grasping Clark’s hand and tangling their fingers together.

“Thank you Mommy. Thank you Daddy.” He said, glancing to each as he thanked them. Both giving him blinding smiles and kisses to his forehead.

“No baby, thank you. You really are amazing Jace. Putting your trust in us like this.” Lois said as Clark tugged them both impossibly closer. Squeezing Jason’s fingers in agreement.

“Thank you my beautiful boy.” Clark whispered in Jason’s ear. “You should move in with us.” He let it out, after months of him and Lois talking about it he’d finally said it.

“What about Jon? Won’t he find it weird?” There was an excitement being held back by doubts and fears. Both his doms feeling their hearts tug and a weight settle in their stomachs. Hating everyone who’d made Jason doubt the true intent of love.

“Jon loves you too. He’s already calling you Uncle Jace. It’d be easy to explain, you’re here enough anyway.” Clark gently reminded him. “Don’t decide right now. Think on it for a few days. We just want you closer to us baby. Sharing our lives as a proper polyamorous couple.” Clark gave Jason a quick peck on the lips then settled into his pillows. Sleep tugging him down, just as it was doing with the others.

Just as they were on the boarder of fully asleep, Jason whispered out an acceptance. So quiet they’d have missed it if any possible noise had been in the room. A softer, longer lasting kind of happiness settling over them and joining them in an unbreakable way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 07 of Kinktober. Prompts were blowjob or fingering. Odd numbers written by me. This chapter is only Lois/Jason with mentions of the three of them.

The first morning after Jason moved in he found himself greeted with a tight hug from little Jon Kent. His arms wrapping tight around Jason’s legs as he grinned up at him. Jason’s hand automatically falling to his back to hold him.

“Up Uncle JayJay! Please.” The toddler asked, skipping letters and mixing up words. Blue eyes as bright as the clearest morning in Smallville.

Jason dipped down and scooped the boy up. Settling him again this hip and holding him close. Pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Did you sleep well Jon?” He asked as he walked to the kitchen.

The toddler babbled away at him. Most of his words recognisable as he talked Jason’s ear off. Hands flying through the air and nearly taking Jason out with the teddy he was holding by an ear.

Lois was already at the island. Getting bowls out and multiple boxes of cereal. Jon’s bowl of fruit waiting at his high chair.

Jason settles Jon in his chair before walking over to the woman. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her cheek. There was one advantage to Jon being around and Jason knew he’d be using it as often as possible. “Morning Mommy, did you sleep well?” He whispered in her ear.

“Fantastically well JayJay, that bed is more comfy now you’ve moved in.” She turned in his arms and looped her own around his neck. Swaying to the music coming quietly from her tablet. “Daddy is off world tonight monitoring things and Diana has decided to kidnap Jon, something about wanting time with her new grandson now we’re all official.”

He had to hide his shiver, picking up on just who was looking after Jon and her reasoning. “Sorry,” he groaned. Forehead resting against Lois’. “I thought you knew Di was one of my moms.”

Lois chuckled. “I did JayJay. I think it’s sweet she now sees him as a grandchild is all. Superpowered dads and a goddess for a grandma. Jon’s a lucky boy.” She twirled her fingers in the back of his hair. Nails scratching the skin there. “Not counting the other grandmothers he has now.”

“You’re forgetting the goddess he’s got for a mom in that list.” His teal eyes were burning with love and honesty. “Mommy is her own kind of superpowered.”

Later that night, after Jon and Clark had been packed off, Lois grabbed Jason’s hand and dragged him to the sofa. Pushing him down and climbing into his lap. Stealing his breath is an undeniably sultry kiss.

Her hands slipped under his top. Scratching his scarred skin as she let them explore. Catching his nipple on one swipe.

He arched into her touch. Gasping already as she hit every one of his sensitive spots.

“Look at you baby boy. So sensitive for Mommy already.” He wrapped a hand in her hair and pulled her away from his stomach to steal another kiss. She’d yet to say when he could and couldn’t touch, so Jason took advantage.

Tugging her top up with his free hand. Skirting it up her side to make her shiver and scratching down her back. A squeeze to his wrist making him release his hold on her hair so she could nip at his neck and suck in a fresh mark low enough down to be hidden.

“Does my JayJay want something?” She asked as she rolled her hips against his hardening cock. He nodded, words failing him as she carried on rolling.

When he didn’t answer Lois stopped all movement. Her hips hovering over his and her hand lifting off his chest. Jason blinked his eyes open, not realising he’d closed them so soon. People would think being with both Lois and Clark would be overwhelming straight off, except those people often forgot that Lois Lane was her own brand of chaotic whirlwind.

“Want to touch you. Can I?” He managed to look into her violet eyes, so dark with lust they almost looked black. “Please Mommy, I want to taste you.”

“You want to make me feel good? Is that it Baby?” She leaned down to speak in his ear. Hearing the way his breath caught at the nickname. “Okay, lay down fully for me.”

Lois moved enough for Jason to completely flatten out on the sofa, thankful he was also with Superman so the sofa had ample room for him to stretch out, unlike any he’d had before moving in. She giggled as she realised his top was still on, dragging it up his body and watching as he shucked it off. Her boy always a sight when he was flushed with arousal. He settled, ensuring he was comfy as he knew he’d not be moving until Lois was satisfied.

She crawled up him, taking her clothes off as she went. Settling over his chest and leaning back, hands on his thighs for support. Skimming her own hand down her front to open her folds and show him how wet she’d already gotten.

“Go ahead JayJay.” She ended the sentence with a groan as Jason got his hands on her.

One hand spread across her thigh. Thumb rubbing the delicate skin at the top inside of her thigh. He ran a finger through her folds. Rubbing around the edge of her clit and back down.

He didn’t tease her or drag it out. His more submissive nature in bed wouldn’t let him. Instead he twisted his arm so he could get two fingers inside her while rubbing at her clit with his thumb. Curling his fingers to rub over her g-spot at the same time.

Hearing his Mommy moan and whimper for him, babbling out praise for him, had him leaking into his sweats. The rough fabric enough friction to frustrate him. Her increasing wetness pushing him to go faster.

A flick of his tongue over his lips had her shifting. Falling forward so he could get his mouth on one tit. Tongue lapping around her nipple while he sucked on it. Letting go of her thigh to get a handful of her other boob. Wanting it to have equal attention.

He didn’t let up when he felt her starting to clench tighter around his fingers. Working her over her edge and through the free fall. Only stopping when she pulled off him.

It was always a mesmerising sight watching Lois lower towards his face. Flushed, dripping cunt just waiting for him to get his mouth on it. Mouth open and tongue out waiting for that first taste.

As soon as she was close enough he licked from her hole to her clit. Lapping up her taste and groaning at its familiarity. Closing his lips around her clit once happy. Sucking on it and swirling his tongue over it. Her slick coating his chin.

He went back to lapping at her soon enough. Fucking his tongue into her as she ground down against his face.

With a scream of his name it wasn’t too long before she was in pure bliss once again. His tongue never stopping fucking in and out as she rode it out.

When she rose up slightly he licked her over. Cleaning her up and moaning at the praise. Being her good boy, their good boy, the only thing he wanted.

Jason waited as Lois moved off his face, stretching along his side and propping herself up on one arm. Head resting in her hand. She reached out and cupped his face, turning him to face her. Thumb rubbing her slick into his lips as if to make it all he’d taste forever.

“Get a hand on yourself for me. That’s it, there’s Mommy’s good boy. Now, I want you to cum for me.” Jason did as she asked after she shifted his sweats out the way, knowing he’d have followed her orders exactly and gotten them all messy if she didn’t. Wrapping the hand he’d used on her cunt around his throbbing cock. A couple of pumps, grip twisting at the head, had him spilling over his stomach and hand. Grunting as Lois kissed him. Tasting herself on him as he went stiff from top to toe. His grunt turning to a whimper when he didn’t stop his hand.

Lois reaches out and wrapped her smaller hand around his. Pausing his movements on his softening cock. “That’s it baby, just the one tonight. Mommy still needs to get you cleaned up and into bed and Daddy isn’t hear to help.”

He went to apologise when her finger against his lips shushed him.

“Not your fault JayJay. I wasn’t clear, okay.” When she got a nod they both moved carefully. Mindful of leaving suspicious stains on furniture outside their bedroom. The shower and their luxuriously roomy bed calling for them.

Her hand never stopping contact despite it not having been a scene. Both just enjoying the closeness, knowing Jason wouldn’t be running out the door the following morning. All in all, it was one of the better nights they’d had when Clark had monitor duty.


End file.
